The Day I Died
by the-gothic-furby
Summary: A short oneshot of the day Lily and James Potter died. Rated T to be safe.


**The Day I Died**

By The Gothic Furby

Edited by a friend named Mealworm

It was Halloween and quite stormy, the Potter household was quiet and calm, rain pattering against the roof made an environment perfect for reading, and Lily Potter was taking full advantage of it, a toddler sitting on her lap looking at the picture book in his mother's hands. "And baby goblin said 'someone's been drinking my butterbeer-and it's all gone!" Lily said, reading the book to the baby.

"Glin!" the toddler said excitedly, pointing at a full-color goblin painted on the book's page.

"Yes Harry, that's a Goblin. Can you say it? Gob-lin." Lily said.

"Golin!" Harry said.

"Close enough." Lily said, shrugging, and she continued her reading.

About ten minutes later, a key turned in the lock and there were the sounds of a creaking door and dripping on the floor. "Harry, I think Daddy's home." Lily said.

She scooped him up, leaving the open book on the table and opened the door. "Dada!" Harry shouted, and opened his arms.

James came shooting towards Harry, as though pulled by an invisible force, and indeed, that's what it was. "Figured out why he can do magic yet?" James asked as he held Harry.

"No, I haven't made any progress," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek. "Harry, come back to mummy, you need to have a bath."

"NO BA!" Harry screamed, his face twisting and slowly turning red.

"Harry, you need a bath."

"NO BA! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Harry, come with mummy."

"NO BA!"

"Fine, no bath tonight. But you get a bath tomorrow then." Lily said.

"No ba," Harry said so only he could hear. "ba bad. No ba."

"I'll put him to bed." James offered.

"Thanks so much. I'm so tired and I need to rest."

"Oh yeah, maternity leave ends tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, then I have to take the auror test and if I fail I have to take training again. If I pass, I work half-time for a year." Lily said sitting back down

James went up the stairs with Harry in his arms. After about thirty seconds there was a lot of screaming, then and "OWWWWWWWWWW!" from James and a "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" from Harry.

Finally, all was quiet and James descended the stairs, his glasses half off and his hair more messed up than it usually was. After fixing his glasses, James said, "So by part time, what does that mean? You can't be in the field?"

"Well, since Harry's still a baby, they are putting us on different shifts so we have time to switch taking care of him. That means I work a desk job filing reports and patrolling Azkaban from eight in the evening to midnight."

"That can't be right, we won't have any time together, with me working from seven in the morning to seven at night. That's only an hour together."

"We'll manage. It's only a year."

"We might as well take advantage of the time alone now."

James sat down on the couch, with his arm around her shoulders. She kissed him and then pulled away, and he gave her a hurt look and then grabbed her around the waist with one hand and started tickling her with the other. She started laughing hard. "James stop, stop! I surrender"

"What'll you do if I stop Evans?"

She stuck out her tongue at him and between peals of laughter got out the words "since when do you call me Evans Potter?"

He pouted, "No fair, no calling me that."

"What will you do if I do Potter?"

He stopped tickling her. "I'll kiss you."

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Fine, you don't want a kiss, I'll just tickle you then." James replied.

She laughed. She grabbed him by the back of the head and brought his lips to hers. _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _"It's the alarm." They said together.

James rushed to the window and looked out carefully. "It's him. Lily, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off."

"No James I'm not leaving you here."

"Dammit Lils, we don't have time for this. Go!"

"Stop playing the hero James,"

"Just go Lily, get yourself out. Harry needs a mother to grow up. Fathers aren't important."

"How can you say that James?"

"Go Lily, he's almost here."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now run."

Lily took the front stairs as fast as she could, nearly tripping. She ran into Harry's room, and picked him up, trying to keep him steady while she ran down the hall. She heard the door open and slam against the wall. "Where is the boy?" a high cold voice asked.

"…"

"Where is the boy?"

"I don't know."

"Liar…Where is the boy, and his mudblood mother?"

"Don't you **dare** call her that. Expeliarmus!"

"Protego. Crucio!"

James' yells echoed around the walls and Lily couldn't bear to hear them.

"You're going to be tortured and have to watch when I-" At that point, Voldemort made a sick hand gesture. "Your wife."

"You are a sick sick man,"

"I take pride in the complement."

"It's no compliment. They say they get uglier with age. I know it's true when I look at you."

Lily almost banged her head against the wall in frustration.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Yep Mr. Ancient."

"I've had about enough of you." Lily could hear the poisonous sweetness in his voice. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light swept through the house and then Lily heard a thump. She could feel unleashed tears begin to well up in her eyes. She kept running quietly. She heard someone coming up stairs behind her and swung around the door just before Voldemort turned into the hallway. "Come out little Lily. Where are you little Lily? Come out and play. I have no time for hide and seek. Let me meet that baby of yours. Come out little Lily." She could hear doors slamming open, and she guessed that he was opening doors checking.

Lily looked around for the secret button that let her out of the house but couldn't find it. She stubbed her toe on the stove. She was getting so frustrated. "Dammit." She said quietly.

She then felt a wand point between her shoulder blades. "Dammit is right." A voice said. "Turn around with the boy in your arms."

"No not Harry please not Harry!"

"If you let me have him you live."

"Not Harry, please, take me instead." She pleaded, tears running down her cheeks.

The tired baby saw this and said, "You bad! You mean to mummy!"

Voldemort yanked Lily around and peered at the baby in her arms who's hand was glowing. "No please not Harry." Lily said, holding him behind her back.

"YOU BAD TO MUMMY!" Harry yelled and all of a sudden a book came and hit Voldemort straight in the face.

It slipped off and fell on the floor.

Lily stared at Voldemort in absolute shock. Voldemort however looked so furious that if it wasn't for the situation, she would be running as fast as she could in the opposite direction, move out of the country maybe.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" he said angrily.

"No please not Harry, I'll do anything just not Harry,"

"Now, stand aside!"

"No not Harry, please."

"Yes Harry."

"No, kill me instead."

"Fine, I'll kill you."

Lily braced herself, "no matter what Harry, I love you and I want you to be happy. I'm sorry Harry. I hope sacrificing my life for you was the right thing to do." She thought.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" there was a bright green light and she descended in a pool of blackness…


End file.
